NCIS Songfic Compilation
by Kiki102
Summary: Collection of songfics with lots of JIBBS, TIVA and some MCABBY. Also some appearences from Shannon and Kelly. Updated with: Amazed TIVA
1. Intro

**I kept having loads of ideas for songfics (it's amazing how everything seems to relate to NCIS somehow isn't it?) so instead of publishing them individually I'm putting them all into one story. I'll put links for all the songs on my profile page. Enjoy! **

**PS if you have anything you'd like to see put up just PM me! **


	2. Thinking of You

**Title: Thinking of You**

**Artist: Katy Perry**

**Characters: Jenny Shepard & Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Rating: K**

**Genres: Romance**

**Summary: Jenny made her choice. But that doesn't mean she doesn't regret it. She does. Every day.**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed  
_

Jenny knew what real love felt like. She'd fallen in love, really, once. She'd loved everything about him. He was the best agent she'd ever met, he had an unfathomable ability to know the truth, his gut was never wrong. And his eyes, his piercing blue eyes. She fell into them and into love with him.

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

But she'd left. And now she had to move on. Because she'd made her choice. And she hadn't chosen him. No one else would ever be able to compare to him. She had relationships with other men, and felt love, but it wasn't real love. Not like with him.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

Jenny looked at the man across the table from her. He was handsome and smiling. She forced a smile, trying to pretend she was having a good time. Which she was, sort of. Because as much as she enjoyed herself, she couldn't help thinking of him. She couldn't help wishing she was with him, in his basement, with that damn boat and a bottle of bourbon. And looking into his eyes, the eyes she fell in love with.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise centre  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

He wasn't perfect. He had the ability to irritate the hell out of her, and the fact that he'd been divorced three times definitely told her something. But his faults didn't make her love him less. If anything they strengthened it. Because she didn't want perfect. She'd met plenty of seemingly perfect men, with no obvious faults. And they irritated her even more than he did.

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

Another kiss, another memory. Kissing in Paris, before their relationship truly started, pretending it was fake, knowing it was real. Then she was pulled back to reality and pulled away. She didn't want to be kissing anyone else. She wanted to be kissing him, like in Paris and Marseilles. She hated what she was doing. She was telling herself she'd moved on but at the same time she refused to have a real relationship with anyone else incase it lessened her feelings for him. He could have other relationships, he had, he was. So why couldn't she? What made her different from him?

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

Sitting at dinner with some senator or politician or journalist, she hated herself. Why was she here? She didn't want to be. She'd said she was good at the politics. Maybe, but at what cost? Was she really going to sacrifice everything else for her career? Again? It looked like she was.

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

Leaving him was the biggest mistake of her life. She would regret it until the day she died. Sometimes she wished she could have the courage to tell him how she felt. But she'd practically told him she'd moved on. He'd given her a chance, but she'd turned him down. Another stupid mistake.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

Jenny walked away from the table, her heels clicking on the marble tiles. She pushed her way blindly into the ladies room. Staring in the mirror, two green eyes stared back at her. She imagined for a minute he was looking back at her, imagined that he was there, slipping his arms around her and taking her away from these endless, joyless dates. She was tired of her mistakes, tired of living with these regrets. She'd made her choice though. And now she had to live with it instead of him.


	3. Love Never Dies

**Title: Love Never Dies**

**Artist: Sierra Boggess **

**Characters: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Jenny Shepard**

**Genres: Romance/ Hurt**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Jenny and Gibbs never planned on having a relationship. But there's an inexplicable attraction between them. And even when they're apart, they can't truly deny their feelings. Even after Jenny's death, Gibbs still loves her.**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_Who knows when love begins?_

_Who knows what makes it start?_

_One day it's simply there,_

_Alive inside your heart._

It was difficult to imagine a time when he didn't love Jennifer Shepard. But there had been one. When she'd first come into his life, she was just a proabie agent with vibrant red hair, a cheeky smile and a wicked sense of humour. He'd still been married to Diane, and nothing had happened. But he couldn't deny he liked her. She was funny and could make him laugh.

_It slips into your thoughts,_

_It infiltrates your soul,_

_It takes you by surprise,_

_Then seizes full control._

But then he'd divorced Diane. Well, being attacked with a golf club tended to do that to a marriage. And Jenny could still make him laugh. Sometimes, when she tossed her red hair, he felt something deep inside, something he hadn't felt since Shannon. It surprised him. He'd been married twice since then and he hadn't felt this way about either of them. He'd loved them, but not like Shannon. He'd _loved_ her. And now, this young proabie had somehow managed to waken his emotions again.

_Try to deny it,_

_And try to protest,_

_But love won't let you go_

_Once you've been possessed._

Jenny couldn't explain it. Every time she was near her boss, she got this funny feeling inside. Like any newbie, she wanted his approval and to be given compliments about her work. But it was more than that. She didn't just want his approval, she craved it like she craved his attention. She enjoyed spending time with him when they were working. Everyone else thought he was moody and grumpy and okay he could be, but she found him funny and smart. And the accuracy of his gut was unparalleled. She tried to suppress it, but she had to admit it. Jenny was in love with her boss.

_Love never dies._

_Love never falters._

_Once it has spoken,_

_Love is yours._

_Love never fades._

_Love never alters._

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love endures._

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love endures._

It was so difficult, pretending he didn't feel this way about her. They worked together, a relationship would complicate things too much, make everything too difficult. It would make it too difficult to work, and work could make their relationship awkward. There was no way around it. Still… Sometimes he wished he could admit how he felt, just to se if she felt the same way. Occasionally, they caught each other's eye and would grin, or Jenny would tell him a joke or something and they'd laugh, he could swear there was a very real connection between them. But for the moment, it stayed hidden.

_And soon as you submit,_

_Surrender flesh and bone,_

_That love takes on a life_

_Much bigger than your own._

It was in Marseilles, undercover, that they finally admitted their feelings. Stuck together in that attic, neither could hide it any longer, and neither wanted to. They gave in to their feelings and to each other. And suddenly there was nothing to hide, no pretending to each other. There was only their love for each other.

_It uses you at whim_

_And drives you despair._

_And forces you to feel_

_More joy than you can bear._

After Marseilles was Paris. The city of love. And they were in love. They were undercover and working, but they were together and had each other so it wasn't like real work. Jenny loved him, and there was little doubt in her mind that he loved her too. But. There was always a but. And it was this: her plan. Love wasn't in it. Following her plan would mean sacrificing what she had with Jethro, and it could result in him getting hurt, which she desperately wanted to avoid. In the end, she knew what she would choose. And although she'd regret it, ultimately it was for the best.

_Love gives you pleasure,_

_And loves brings you pain._

_And yet when both are gone,_

_Love will remain._

Jenny left. It hurt, more than he would admit. He'd loved her, truly, deeply, the first time he'd loved anyone that much since he'd lost Shannon. To have her leave him to chase her career was like a slap in the face. He tried to be angry, to hate her, but he couldn't. When he remembered Paris, he could only remember the good times. He hated the way she'd treated him, but not her. He still loved her.

_Once it has spoken,_

_Love is yours._

_Love never dies,_

_Love never alters,_

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love endures._

_Hearts may get broken…_

"Hello Jethro."

Two words. Two words that brought everything rushing back. Paris, Marseilles, love, anger, love, more love. Except now, Jenny was his boss, not his proabie. And this was DC, not France. And they weren't undercover here, in either meaning of the word. Nothing had changed, he still loved her, she loved him. But, something had changed in her. She wasn't willing to risk it for love.

_Love never dies,_

_Love will continue,_

_Love keeps on beating _

_When you're gone._

_Love never dies_

_Once it is in you_

_Life may be fleeting,_

_Love lives on._

_Life may be fleeting,_

_Love lives on._

Gibbs stared at her porcelain face. Her eyes were closed, her body still, cold. He was alone. Autopsy was in virtual darkness. He tried to put his hand on her cheek, but found he couldn't. Because she still looked like Jenny, but she wasn't. Jenny was gone, killed because of Paris.

Staring at her lifeless face, he felt something bubbling up inside. He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Jenny."


	4. 7 Things

**Title: 7 Things**

**Artist: Miley Cyrus**

**Characters: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Jenny Shepard**

**Genres: Romance/Angst**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Why did he manage to make her hate him and love him at the same time?**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

Sometimes Jenny Shepard wanted to scream. Especially where one Leroy Jethro Gibbs was concerned. She hated that after all this time, he still got under her skin. That... woman did't help. Hollis Mann. She meant well and Jethro liked her. But Jenny wanted him to like her. No, to love her. When she thought about their relationship it made her both sad and happy. Happy because of all the good times they'd hared. Sad because she wished they still had it. And scared. Because she still loved him.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear  
The 7 things I hate about you_

It was her fault. She was the one who'd walked away. She was the one who'd chosen her career. She was the one who'd chosen to move on, or at least attempt to. And now, working in the same building again. She couldn't stop thinking about him. But it reminded her of all the things that annoyed her about him. Especially on days like this.

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Although to first appearance he didn't appear vain, he was. He was so stubborn about his glasses. He just wouldn't wear them unless he absolutely had to. They'd both been playing games from day one. But now she didn't know when he was playing a game and when he wasn't. When he meant what he said and when he was teasing her. It frustrated her that she couldn't read him. It always had. There was a time when she'd seen his insecurities. Nightmares, while they were in Paris. She'd glimpsed them briefly after he'd woken from his coma. She didn't mind them, it was they way he tried to hide them and pretend he was perfect that annoyed her. That and his relationship with Hollis. On her first day, he'd said he missed her. But obviously not enough to think about how it would feel for her to see him with Hollis.

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

Because of his damned rule he would never apologise. A sign of weakness? Maybe, but was admitting you were wrong really a sign of weakness? Even when he was wrong he wouldn't apologise. Jenny knew she wasn't perfect and she'd made mistakes too. There were things she wished she had the courage to apologise for, like leaving him in Paris. But he would just tell her it's a sign of weakness. Well maybe it was, but maybe it was a sign of how she still felt about him. She could never go back though, not until she knew how he felt about her. All she wanted was for him to come to her.

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Sometimes, when they'd worked together on his team, he'd had the ability to make her laugh out loud. Othertimes, like now, he had the ability to make her break down in tears. And when he was with Fornell he frustrated the hell out of her. Why couldn't Jethro just learn how to play nice? But the thing she hated the most was the fact that after all these years she still loved him. And everything he did just made her love him more.

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like_

Sometimes though, there were things which reminded her why she loved him, all the good things. Like when she saw him with kids. It made her smile because he got on so well with them. It was moments like that which made her think, is it really that bad? The answer was usually no.

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)_

After all this time, she could still get completely lost in his eyes. She remembered the kisses they'd shared in Paris and all the other places they'd worked, and how she'd felt afterwards. Yes he made her so angry sometimes, but no one was perfect. There was no one who wouldn't make her frustrated. And if it meant being with Jethro, well, she was willing to live with it. When they'd went out walking in Paris, he would hold her hand. Jenny loved that. That and the fact that after all this time, he still had the power to make her love him completely.


	5. For Good

**Title: For Good**

**Artist: Kristen Chenoweth & Idina Menzel**

**Charaters: All**

**Genres: Family**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: They were a family. And each member of this crazy little family had their effect on the others.**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

They were family. It was simple as that. It was Abby who first said it, but they'd always known it. In the beginning the family was simply Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and Tony. Then Kate and McGee came along. And sometimes, they thanked whatever force was controlling the universe for bringing them all together. Abby and Kate were best friends, despite their obvious differences. Tony and McGee, despite all the teasing and arguing, were closer than either would ever let on and after a while knew they relied on each other. Gibbs was Gibbs, and Ducky would always have a story for every situation, no matter how bizarre.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

But then Kate was gone, snatched away from them long before her time. And everything was turned on its head. Abby was quiet, Tony and McGee snapped at each other, Ducky had no story which could take the pain away, and Gibbs... Gibbs wasn't Gibbs. Eventually things returned to normal, but they all agreed, Caitlin Todd had left her mark on their strange little family.

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend..._

It was never going to be easy for someone to step into the empty space on their team. It would always look like they were trying to replace Kate. Abby had lost her best friend and was always going to be angry. Tony had lost his partner. McGee had lost the person who showed their respect for him. Ducky had lost someone to listen to his stories. And Gibbs... No one was sure exactly what Gibbs had lost, but whatever it was it had left its mark on him. Ziva David's job was never going to be easy. Fitting into this family was seemingly impossible. But pretty soon, she began to work her way into it. Gibbs trusted her. No one knew exactly why, considering he killed her brother, but he did. She teased Tony, so that put her in McGee's good books. Ducky found her facsinating. Abby was the hardest to win over, but soon she cared for Ziva as much as everyone else. Their family was dysfunctional and crazy, so there was plenty of room for a Mossad assassin in the mix.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

After a while though, the hard assassin started to disappear, a new, better agent and investigator was left in her place. And her new family couldn't help but feel proud of their little girl, growing up and becoming a capable investigator. She'd found her feet and stayed on them. She'd wormed her way into their family and their hearts and now, they couldn't imagine being without her. When she was gone, the family just didn't feel right. Because as much as they'd changed her, she'd changed them.

_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
And none of it seems to matter anymore_

But there was someone missing from this family. There was dad, Gibbs, grandfather, Ducky, sons, McGee and Tony, daughters, Abby, Kate and Ziva, even the slightly annoying younger cousin, Palmer. But they didn't have a mom. Until Jenny Shepard came. A woman with a past mixed with Gibbs'. Tony especially wanted to know what "mom's" story was. When Gibbs was gone, she was the glue that held them together and kept them going. Abby nicknamed her and Gibbs mommy and daddy, and they were. They were just like parents. Sometimes they worked together, sometimes they fought, sometimes they were angry and wouldn't speak, both wanting to fix things, both too stubborn to try. But most of all, they loved each other. And that was perhaps the most complicated part of it all.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better  
And because I knew you...  
Because I knew you...  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good..._

And when she was gone, they all felt it. Mommy was gone and she wasn't coming back. They all had so many things they wished they'd said, but now couldn't. But they had to keep going. Life didn't stop when one of your own died, they knew that. But without a doubt, she'd changed them. Every member of this crazy family had their influence on them. And no matter what, they had changed each other for good.


	6. Amazed

**Title: Amazed**

**Artist: Lonestar**

**Characters: Tony DiNozzo & Ziva David**

**Genres: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Tony couldn't believe his luck, falling in love with a beautiful woman and finding out she loved him too. Post Truth or Consequences. Spoilers for Under Covers, Truth or Consequences and Reunion. Fluff.**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

There had always been something in their look. A glance, a smile, a glare. Something powerful, something charged. It was the same with a touch. After rescuing her from Somalia and Saleem's camp, it was hightened. The first time he saw her in the office, when she suggested how to find Shorey, their eyes locked and he couldn't look away. He knew she probably still hated him for killing Rivkin and would never even begin to feel this way about him. But damn, he had never meant anything as much as when he said that he couldn't live without her. When she cornered him in the men's room and apologised, she kissed his cheek. It took all his self-restraint and a case-breaking revelation to stop him from kissing her back.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

He didn't even know what he was doing here, at her new apartment. But here he was. And before he realised what he was doing, he was knocking on the door. It opened and she was standing there asking him what he was doing there. And he knew that it was one of those now or never moments. Also that the movies were wrong, and that telling someone you loved them was a lot harder in real life. So he threw caution to the wind and lived up to his position as the wild card, and kissed her. To his surprise she didn't kill him or hurt him in many different and painful ways. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. And he thought that maybe it wasn't so difficult.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

He stared up at the ceiling as he lay with his arm around her waist. She slept, leaning against his side, her hand resting on his chest. He turned his head to look at her and smiled, before kightly kissing her head. But it wax enough to wake her with her super sharp ninja senses that he'd teased her about so often. She shifted and whispered his name. And he smiled again, remembering when she'd told him that she liked to be on top. He'd known even then that he'd fallen for this incredibly beautiful Israeli, with chocolate brown hair that framed her face. It had just taken him five years, an undercover mission which broke his heart, the death of a friend, his killing her friend and a rescue mission to Somalia to realise it.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

He had to fight to keep the smile from spreading fully across his face, although in theis circumstance, it probably wouldn't be frowned upon. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look nervous before. But as she walked down the aisle towards him, her arm linked with Gibbs', she looked nervous. He could tell, even through her veil. Beside him McGee didn't even try to suppress his smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the look that passed between McGee and Abby. When they reached the head of the aisle, Gibbs took back her veil, kissed her cheek, then gave him a look which told him that his life wouldn't be worth living if he hurt her. He had no intention of. She glanced at him as she took her place next to. He gave up and let the smile spread across his face, as he faced the front. He tried to be serious, but as usual, he found it impossible.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

He was scared. This was new territory, totally new. So new it was like being on another planet. The nurse handed him the tiny bundle, wrapped in pink blankets. He took it, feeling less confident than if he'd been handling a bomb. But then the little girl, stirred and blinked her eyes open, and smiled up at him. And that was when he knew he'd be fine. He handed his daughter to her mother, who immediately looked like a natural as she nursed their daughter.

"I love you Ziva," he said, trying to stop himself from crying.  
"I love you too Tony."


End file.
